The Disagreement
by dannams
Summary: Steve and Tony get into a fight and Steve reminds him that arguments don't always have to spill over into the bedroom.


"It's a good school," Tony ground out through clenched teeth, tone carelessly betraying his frustration.

His husband slumped tiredly in his seat on the other side of the table and sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that night. "I know it's a good school, but we're not sending our son there," he replied, seemingly calm despite his own thin-wearing patience.

They had been having this conversation (argument) on and off for the past week but this was the first time that they had actually sat down to try and hash things out. They had come to the understanding that while the genius wanted to send Peter to a private school, Steve wanted their son to have a more rounded experience in a good public school. That's as far as they'd gotten since both refused to acknowledge the other's point of view on the topic.

"Yes we are, Steve. I'm not letting my kid go to some shitty public school where the kids bully him and the teachers aren't paid enough to give a fuck! This-" Tony held up the thick pamphlet to one of the schools he'd selected, "place has uniforms so no one gets bullied for what they wear, plus they expel student for even uttering a derogatory term. It's perfect for Peter. Can't you see that?" he asked, eyes pleading.

That look usually had Steve giving in immediately, but not this time. "No Tony, I don't see that. All I see is a bunch of privileged kids sectioned off in a tower with other privileged kids." He reached across the dining room table, in the process knocking over a few of the many brochures that littered the surface, and grabbed the book from Tony's hand, flipping through it quickly. "See!" he exclaimed when he reached the back cover, "Every person in this book looks freakishly alike. How is Peter supposed to learn about diversity and acceptance if sameness is all he experiences? Can't you see that?"

"You're kidding me right?" Steve could practically hear his husband's grinding teeth as the other man spoke. "You're gonna deny Peter what's best for him just because of that? I don't know if you know this but I went to schools just like that all my life, they didn't make me a bigot or an elitist. And if you'd actually read the book instead of just flipping through it you'd have seen that they have classes that talk about diversity and morality and all that stuff. Does your shitty public school have that? The answer is no, which is why Peter would spend his time there being mocked for having two dads, or liking his nails painted, or the million other things he does that make him who he is. If you think I'm having that then you're an idiot." Tony said with finality, looking Steve directly in the eye.

The blond looked taken aback for a moment by the insult, but then just raised an expectant eyebrow and stared right back, waiting. After only a second Tony broke eye contact with a long suffering sigh. "Fine! Sorry, you're not a idiot," he said in the way of an apology, "but, you're still wrong," he added, pointing an accusing finger while narrowing his eyes.

Steve tipped his head back and groaned, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I can't do this right now. Can we just continue tomorrow?" he asked, eyes still closed.

He heard Tony's chair scratch against the hardwood floor before the genius left with a mumbled, "Whatever, I'll be in my lab."

Steve let him go, knowing that they both needed time apart to cool off.

Although he knew with certainty that he was right- Peter was only now starting school, he needed exposure to diversity first hand and have a chance to really experience what normal life was like for different people. They may be rich themselves, but there is no way his son would miss out on the character building that comes from struggle- he just couldn't get Tony to see the light.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he stood and stretched his sore, numbing limbs. Hours of he sitting in the same position, muscles tight with tension, finally catching up with him.

Since Peter had already been put to bed, he decided to spend some time relaxing on his own. After quickly cleaning up the mess on and around the table (barely resisting the urge to chuck all of the snooty prep school brochures that were probably printed on gold filings) he snuggled up on the couch with his latest book and a glass (or two) of white whine.

A few hours flew by quickly enough to escape his notice, and before he knew it his watch already showed twelve o'clock. With a lazy stretch, he placed a bookmark between the pages of the novel then went off to find his husband for bed.

He checked with JARVIS who confirmed that Tony was in fact in the SI lab and not the smaller one on their floor, then rode the elevator down to the sub basement of Stark Tower. He entered his codes into the maze of doors before finally entering the one to Tony's lab. As expected, the brunet was absorbed in his work, too distracted to notice another presence. Steve took the chance to admire his husband at work since he so rarely got the chance. Tony's mind is what had drawn Steve in at first, (he'd never been the shallow type) but looking at the long lines of Tony's neck tracing down to the dimples on his lower back that were just visible over his (Steve's) baggy sweatpants, he couldn't deny that Tony was absolutely gorgeous.

Taking a few quick steps forward, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's middle and pressed his face against his husband's neck, breathing in his scent.

Tony started at the first touch, jerked out of his deep focus on the new model Stark phone. He relaxed when he looked over to his right and saw a distinctly familiar mop of blonde hair peeking out from his neck -adorably flat on one side like it always got when Steve had spent some time laying down while reading- then tensed again when he remembered their earlier fight. "I thought we were mad at each other," he stated more than asked, shivering slightly when Steve pressed open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck and shoulder.

With slow intentioned movements, Steve pulled away and turned Tony around to face him. "Do you remember when we got married and we promised each other that we'd never let arguments follow us to the bedroom?"

"We're not in the bedroom," Tony replied after a brief pause, but there was already a reluctant smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he wrapped around the taller man's shoulders.

Steve huffed a laugh before leaning down to plant slow kisses on Tony's lips. He snaked his hands around Tony's chest, then not-so-subtly ran them down until they slipped below the waist of the stolen pants to grab roughly at the firm ass underneath.

Tony made a pleased sound that passed between this mouths before helping Steve by freeing himself of his sweat pants and boxers ( which were also Steve's) in one quick motion; never breaking the kiss.

Steve greedily sucked Tony's tongue into his own mouth as a reward for the brunette's cooperation, then took a firm hold his cock.

Tony moaned into the kiss, finally pulling off to suck in a few panting breaths. "God, you feel amazing. Have I told you how much I love your big hands?" He rambled distractedly, grasp tightening on the huge biceps in front of him as he leaned forward to rest his head bonelessly on Steve's shoulder.

"We've been married for five years; I think you might've mentioned it once or twice," Steve answered, smile clear in his voice as he gave a little twist on the upstroke, just the way he knew Tony liked.

"Fuuuuk," the genius breathed, tipping his head back to release all of the air in his lungs then taking in a slow deep breath. After only a few more seconds Tony was stopping Steve's motion with a hand on his wrist. "Wait- fuck, just- if you wanna actually get to the good stuff you're gonna have ease off," he cautioned breathily.

"I was thinking we could just touch each other," Steve said, even as he slowly released his hold on his partner.

"Just touch each other?" Tony asked skeptically, narrowing his whiskey coloured eyes as he looked up at deep blue ones. If Steve knew him (which he did) he'd bet that his silly husband was probably trying to determine if this request was fueled by their earlier argument.

Without hesitation, Steve dipped down and pressed a heated kiss to Tony's already kiss-swollen lips, one hand on the side of his head and the other buried in the wild brown locks.

One of Tony's hands quickly went to wrap loosely around the one holding his face, the other tightly grasping at Steve waist to bring them closer and grind their hips together, hissing at the pleasure-pain caused by the zipper in Steve's trousers.

He continued to rock his hips, while allowing Steve to control their top halves with the dominating kiss. That is, until he realized the futility in trying to get off with so little friction, then he reluctantly pulled away to get a hand between their bodies and go for Steve's belt.

Steve settled for running his hands under Tony's lose t-shirt while the other man worked on his pants, teasing over his lovers abs all the way up to twist and pull at his nipples.

They moaned in unison, Tony because of a particular hard pull at his sensitive nipples; Steve because Tony had finally freed him of his pants and took his leaking dick in his hand. The tail end to their cry was made into each other's mouths as their lips crashed together almost frantically.

After a few fumbled jerks of the other's cock, Steve took them both in his right hand and spread the their pre-cum down their shafts, allowing for a slow smooth glide, then worked up to a brutal pace.

They both came faster than usual due to the buildup of tension from throughout the week (plus lab sex was just hotter) and slumped against each other to catch their breaths.

"He's still not going to a public school," Tony mutter after his breath returned to normal.

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony's body before pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter man's head. "We'll see," he replied with quiet confidence. He knew he was gonna win, and round two would prove it.


End file.
